


The news

by captaintranduiloki



Category: Tolkien - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Grief, Multi, Pain, Sorrow, father - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil's reaction when news of his son joining the fellowship gets to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The news

**Author's Note:**

> this is a verse

Long, blonde hair  
and an ice cold stare  
Came from the elvenking  
When he heard about 'The Fellowship Of The Ring'

Rain filled his eyes  
and came pooring down the skyes  
When he heard about his little leaf  
Already full of grief

"You are lying!"  
He said crying  
not believing what was told  
searching for something to hold

Hands went up to his head  
While he thought he was going mad  
"Legolas, why did you have to leave  
and leaving me here filled with fear and grief?"

He walked away  
and let out a pray  
wishing his son all the best  
Before they would go back into the west

Darkness would take its price  
Whenever it would rise  
and then the elves would leave  
and Thranduil filled with grief


End file.
